Silver Lining
by XxAntoxX
Summary: Cuando tus propios recuerdos te acechan, y tu cerebro se convierte en tu peor enemigo, ¿qué esperanza te queda? A veces las peores de las circunstancias pueden resultar tener un lado no tan desafortunado. Todo se reduce a encontrar tu rayo de sol en la oscuridad.
1. Causa y Consecuencia

Nuevo mes, nuevo reto, nueva historia!

Este fic va para el reto _**"¿Víctor o Victoria?" **_del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera. Me encantó la idea, asi que decidi escribir algo. Basicamente, consistia en cambiarle el sexo a los personajes. Yo por mi parte, intente mantener los nombres originales (intercambiándolos) pero hasta a mi me resulto demasiado confuso, por lo que:

Kieran es la versión masculina de Katniss.

Pippa es la versión femenina de Peeta.

Jeffrey es la versión masculina y ligeramente homosexual de Effie.

El resto de los comentarios de autora los dejo para el final!

En sus marcas... Listos... Lean!

* * *

**Pippa POV:**

Mi regreso a la realidad siempre viene mediado por un despertar abrupto. Mi corazón golpea contra mi pecho, y el veloz movimiento de la sangre por mis venas ahoga todos los otros sonidos. Mi respiración esta acelerada, y mis ojos, abiertos de par en par, miran fijamente, sin pestañear, pero sin ver nada de lo que está frente a mí. Largos mechones de rubio cabello están pegados a mi frente. Lo único que mi cerebro registra son fragmentos de la pesadilla. Del infierno que me acecha noche tras noche, imposibilitándome olvidar los horrores vividos en la arena. El terror, la incertidumbre, la desesperanza, la impotencia...

Noche tras noche mi recuerdos me obligan a revivir mi más grande temor, noche tras noche me veo obligada a verlo morir. De formas lentas y dolorosas, rápidas y sangrientas, todas igualmente espantosas. Y cada vez, estoy de pie frente a él, tan cerca que si estirara mi mano casi podría tocarlo. Pero mi cuerpo está congelado, fijo en su lugar, y yo estoy atrapada dentro. La poca distancia que nos separa se vuelve infinita, y mi desesperación aumenta porque me veo forzada a presenciar su muerte sin poder hacer nada al respecto. La agonía causada por la impotencia es indescriptible. Al principio, un pincel, unos óleos y un lienzo en blanco eran suficientes para lidiar con las repercusiones de mi tiempo en la arena, pero el Tour de la Victoria parece haber removido recuerdos que mi memoria había reprimido, aumentando exponencialmente el infierno al que me tengo que enfrentar cuando las sombras reclaman su oscuro trono.

Esa es la razón por la que decido comenzar mis caminatas nocturnas por el tren. Debo alejarme de mi cama, el lugar donde las pesadillas acechan pacientemente, esperando, listas para atraparme y arrastrarme a sus profundidades el instante que mi exhausto cuerpo toca la suave superficie. Mi única esperanza de poder escapar es mantenerme erguida y en movimiento.

De forma inconsciente, mis pies siempre terminan guiándome hasta su puerta, buscando el alivio y el consuelo que tan desesperadamente necesito. Solo saber que Kieran está al otro lado de un trozo de madera, a salvo en su cama, es suficiente para apaciguar el pánico que inunda mi alma cada vez que cierro mis ojos. El hecho de que haya fingido que me amaba aun resulta doloroso, y mi fragmentado corazón me impide ofrecerle ningún tipo de consuelo cuando lo escucho gritando en sus pesadillas.

Racionalmente, sé que mi enojo no es completamente justificado. Entiendo que Kieran sólo intentaba mantenernos con vida, y para conseguirlo era necesario que su amor aparentara ser tan profundo y real como el mío por él. Una parte de mi piensa que la felicidad que me generó el que correspondiera mis sentimientos, me cegó al hecho de que era todo ficticio. Pero la otra parte, pequeña y obstinada, se rehúsa a creer que haya sido todo meramente actuado. La preocupación en sus ojos cuando me encontró delirando a la orilla del río, el cuidado con el que lavo y curo mis heridas, el hecho de que arriesgara su vida para conseguir el antibiótico para mi pierna. El modo en que sus ojos se desviaban hacia mis labios mientras le contaba la historia del día que me enamore perdidamente de él, cuando teníamos tan solo cinco años. Cómo se negó a dejarme morir, cuando solo quedábamos nosotros dos en la arena. Y la tentativa pero inequívoca pasión detrás de cada beso. No pude haber imaginado todo eso y estoy convencida de que Kieran nunca sería capaz de fingir amor si lo único que sintiera fuera indiferencia.

Su reciente engaño debería llevarme a odiarlo, pero la incertidumbre y la confusión me lo impiden. No puedo mantenerme alejada de él, pero el hecho de no saber cuáles de sus sentimientos son reales y cuáles no evitan que me acerque demasiado. Y así es como siempre termino sentada en el pasillo, junto a la puerta de su habitación. Cerca, pero lejos. Viviendo con él sus pesadillas, pero no haciendo nada para evitarlas. Una simple observadora.

Con el paso de los días, noto que sus terrores nocturnos empeoran. A través de la delgada madera puedo oír como se retuerce en su cama y pierde la voz de tanto gritar antes de poder liberarse de cual fuere el horror que lo tenía atrapado en esa ocasión. No logro comprender por qué sigue tomando las pastillas para dormir que le da Jeffrey cuando en lugar de evitar las pesadillas lo único que consiguen es prolongarlas. Mi mejor conjetura es que las acepta para aplacar a Jeffrey y sus quejas de que estamos pálidos, cansados y ojerosos. Sin embargo, no es como si pudiéramos evitar vernos exhaustos. Yo por mi parte acepto las pequeñas píldoras con una sonrisa forzada y las tiro o escondo a la primera oportunidad que se presenta. El mundo de los sueños es un lugar en el que prefiero pasar el menor tiempo posible.

Noche tras noche sufro con él, resistiendo la tentación de ofrecerle el obvio consuelo que tan desesperadamente necesita. Batallando el impulso de abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas para mantener a raya la oscuridad y sus amenazas. Mi cerebro está en constante conflicto con mi corazón, uno instándome a mantener mi distancia y el otro a acurrucarme junto a él y quedarme ahí por siempre.

La contienda entre el amor y la razón continúa hasta que, una noche, sus aterrorizados alaridos llevan a que mi preocupación por él le gane a mi preocupación por mí misma. Me levanto insegura, acercándome sigilosamente a la puerta. El innegable espanto que debe estar viviendo para hacer esa clase de sonidos, me provoca escalofríos. Giro la perilla lentamente, intentando convencerme a mi misma de que estoy haciendo lo correcto. Contengo la respiración mientas la puerta se abre sin hacer sonido. Dudo en el umbral.

Una vez que mis ojos finalmente se posan en Kieran, la indecisión y el caos de emociones en mi interior cesan. Toda mi atención se centra en él. El modo en que las luces y sombras se persiguen a lo largo de su escultural torso, la aparente tibieza de su aceitunada piel. La perfección de sus cinceladas facciones. La única certeza que tengo es que debo acercarme, debo eliminar lo que sea que le este causando la profunda angustia que estoy presenciando.

Antes de darme cuenta, estoy sentada a su lado. Corro mis dedos lentamente por su suave cabello, negro como la tinta, intentando despertarlo. Cuando eso no funciona, apenas apoyo mi mano sobre su mejilla.

-Kieran- susurro, -Kieran, despierta.

Lo único que mis murmullos consiguen es que se revuelva más violentamente, aún atrapado dentro de su inconsciente. Despertarlo suavemente, para evitar que se alarme, claramente no será una opción.

Planto mis palmas a cada lado de su cara, manteniendo su cabeza fija con firmeza. No me resulta sencillo, ya que su cuerpo es considerablemente más grande que el mío. Tiene el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados fuertemente y la mandíbula apretada.

-Kieran- lo llamo, esta vez en un volumen de voz normal. –Vamos, despierta.

Nada.

Probablemente me arrepentiré de lo que voy a hacer a continuación, pero el plan A y el B han fallado. A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Dejo descender mis manos hasta sus hombros, sujetándolo con fuerza, preparándome para darle una buena sacudida. Tomo aire profundamente. Sé que esto es una mala idea.

-Kieran! DESPIE—

Me veo cortada abruptamente cuando mi mundo se sacude de forma brusca. Todo ocurre tan rápido que casi no tengo tiempo de registrarlo. Mi espalda golpea contra la cama y un antebrazo se materializa sobre mi garganta, impidiendo la entrada de oxigeno a mi cuerpo. Sus ojos, grises como nubes de tormenta, están posados en mi cara, pero su mirada esta nublada, su expresión no evidencia ningún tipo de reconocimiento. Caigo en la cuenta de que aun no ha despertado, no del todo.

La falta de aire está haciendo que comience a ver puntos negros, así que intento moverme para aliviar un poco la presión de su brazo. Solo consigo que apriete con más fuerza. Llevo mis manos hacia su brazo, intentando quitarlo, pero es inútil. Kieran tiene todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyado sobre mí. Sé que debo zafarme, y rápido. Los bordes de mi visión se están tornando negros. No puedo respirar. Clavo mis uñas en su antebrazo, esperando que la inesperada punzada de dolor logre despertarlo. Ni siquiera consigo que parpadee. Comienzo a desesperarme y lagrimas de frustración inician su lento descenso por mis sienes hacia mi cabello. Sé que en cualquier momento perderé la conciencia. Pero me rehúso a darme por vencida. No moriré aquí después de haber sobrevivido a los Juegos. Con mi último aliento, enredo mis dedos en la parte posterior de su cabeza y fuerzo su rostro hacia el mío. En un fugaz instante de claridad, siento la ligera presión que de sus labios haciendo contacto con los míos. Luego, la oscuridad se cierne sobre mí por completo y caigo libremente hacia las profundidades de un negro abismo.

* * *

BAM! Cliff-hanger! Wow. Nunca había terminado una historia en 'continuará', debo admitir que es bastante emocionante!

Algunos comentarios respecto a la elección de los nombres:

Pippa y Jeffrey los elegí porque me pareció que sonaban parecido a los nombres originales. En cuanto al nombre Kieran, encontré una página con el significado, mencionaba algunas de estas características; son reservados, desconfiados y prudentes, no se sienten cómodos en las relaciones humanas. Odian todo lo que sea artificial o ligero. Esencialmente ecologistas, están cerca de la naturaleza, detestan los ruidos, el gentío, y buscan cierto aislamiento. Me pareció el nombre perfecto para la versión masculina de Katniss.

La escena en la que me inspire pertenece a En Llamas. Es la primera vez que Peeta despierta a Katniss cuando están el el tren durante el Tour de la Victoria. Me pareció un momento bastante trascendente porque en cierto modo es cuando comienzan a confiar mas plenamente el uno en el otro (y cuando empiezan a dormir en la misma cama!). Obviamente, hacia el final me desvié bastante de la historia original y me fui más hacia los momentos post-rescate de Peeta de Sinsajo. Que puedo decir, decidí tomarme una licencia creativa! :) Prometo que con la continuación todo volverá a su estado apropiado.

Si les gusto, o no, o creen que estoy completamente loca y que la historia no tuvo ni un poquito de sentido, déjenme un review! Y por supuesto estan todos mas que invitados a pasarse por el foro! De verdad! Vayan! Está lleno de gente super agradable :)


	2. Predador vs Presa

Whoo! El segundo capítulo! No me está resultando sencillo plasmar mis ideas en blanco y negro. Es casi como si se negaran a abandonar mi cabeza! Oh, well, les ganaré por cansancio. Quiero agradecerle a toda la gente bella del foro Hasta el Final de la Pradera por tomarse el tiempo de tipear tan alentadores reviews :) Y espero que este capítulo también sea de su agrado jajaj

Comentario aparte; canciones que están inspirando este fic: Daylight de Maroon 5, Hazy de Rosi Golan, y la versión instrumental de Through the Eyes of Love de la película Ice Castles. De verdad vale la pena escucharlas.

Como ya todos sabemos, nada que sea propiedad de Suzzane Collins, o de cualquier otra persona me pertenece.

Enjoy!

* * *

Kieran POV:

Sé que está cerca. Intento ocultarme mejor entre el follaje que estoy usando como camuflaje. No se detendrá hasta que uno de los dos muera. Lo sé porque ya he perdido la cuenta de los minutos, horas, días que llevo huyendo. La sed de venganza lo impulsa, y Cato no se detendrá hasta haberme destruido.

Cada centímetro expuesto de mi piel está raspado, cortado o herido de algún modo. Mi tobillo izquierdo esta hinchado y envía una punzada de dolor a lo largo de toda mi pierna cada vez que apoyo mi peso sobre él. Afortunadamente, el hecho de que pueda caminar me asegura que sólo es un esguince. Lo que sí está roto es mi muñeca derecha. Y el corte arriba de mi ojo está dificultando mi visión debido a que no para de sangrar. Mi tobillo herido me está ralentizando, y sé con absoluta certeza que Cato me encontrará en cualquier momento.

Trastabillo al tiempo que mis oídos detectan algo; el sonido de una rama quebrándose no muy lejos de donde me encuentro me impulsa a contener la respiración. Mis músculos se tensan a un punto tal que son comparables al mármol de una estatua. Agudizo mis sentidos intentando predecir su posición exacta. Es fundamental para mi supervivencia poder calcular cuanta ventaja le llevo.

Nunca imaginé que la experiencia y el conocimiento obtenido producto de las muchas horas pasadas en el bosque del Distrito 12 terminarían haciendo la diferencia entre vivir o morir. Ahora puedo encontrarle un lado positivo al hecho de que el Capitolio nos hiciera pasar hambre; la necesidad de buscar comida me ha ayudado a adquirir las habilidades necesarias para adaptarme tanto al rol de predador como al de presa.

Quedarme quieto cuando hay alguien intentando darme caza no es aconsejable, pero mi deplorable estado físico actual no me permite ser tan sigiloso como lo sería normalmente, y ese es un factor que definitivamente está jugando en mi contra. Después de todo, todo buen cazador sabe que es mucho más sencillo atrapar una presa que ya está herida y cansada.

Inspecciono mis alrededores con ojo crítico, intentando decidir el mejor curso de acción a seguir.

Opción número 1: ganar altura; me permitirá observar, sin ser detectado. Los árboles que me rodean son altos, con copas tupidas y múltiples ramas que facilitarían treparlos, pero con una muñeca fuera de servicio y una pierna a punto de revelarse en mi contra, no estoy seguro de poder subir lo suficiente como para poder pasar desapercibido.

Opción número 2: intentar camuflarme a nivel del piso, dentro de algún tronco hueco, o entre las grietas de alguna formación rocosa. Pros: no supondría un esfuerzo adicional demasiado considerable. Contras: quedaría expuesto debido al fácil acceso, y en caso de ser descubierto mi probabilidad de escape sería prácticamente, sino completamente nula. Además el camuflaje no se me da muy bien que digamos; es la especialidad de Pippa. Mi mejor intento contra el peor de ella sería análogo a comparar el dibujo de un niño de jardín de infantes y la obra de algún maestro del arte como Da Vinci, Van Gogh o Picasso.

Opción 3: Templar la convicción, apretar los dientes y seguir adelante. Rezando que un milagro le haga perderme la pista antes de que mis heridas, o el agotamiento físico logren subyugar a mi fuerza de voluntad y termine tendido en el suelo a merced de las más crueles y sangrientas formas de tortura de mi perseguidor. Pensándolo dos veces, esta opción es pésima, y a decir verdad nunca fui una persona propensa a confiar mi destino a fuerzas superiores. La vida me ha enseñado que la única forma de cumplir mis objetivos es a través de arduo trabajo, sangre, sudor y lágrimas. La magia no existe, la misericordia no es más que una ilusión, y las cosas no caen del cielo. Las personas no reviven por más que supliquemos, y la depresión no puede ser curada con buenos deseos y palabras bonitas. Si pretendo escapar de esto con vida, la única persona a la que le puedo confiar la tarea, es a mí mismo.

Mientras debato mis opciones, luego de haber descartado la última, la ligera brisa trae hasta mis oídos la voz de Cato. Canturrea mi nombre de forma burlona, como quien sabe que ya ganó y simplemente continúa con el juego para atormentar a su adversario. Sin embargo hay algo extraño en el tono, suena distorsionado y fragmentado, y hacia el final podría asegurar que se asemeja a un gruñido. La distancia que nos separa está menguando de manera vertiginosa. Y conforme ésta disminuye, mi desesperación aumenta exponencialmente. Si no consigo lograr perder a Cato pronto, será demasiado tarde. Todo mi esfuerzo habrá sido en vano y nunca volveré a ver a las personas que amo. No permitiré que eso pase. No me daré por vencido.

* * *

*música dramática* No, este no es el final de la historia! Aún quedan más cosas por contar :) Comentarios, críticas constructivas y opiniones son bien recibidas, así que no duden en dejarme un review con sus impresiones!

Hasta el próximo capítulo y gracias por leer 3


End file.
